


Askr's Beloved Summoner

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Oneshot collection, Other, Reader Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: One shot collections featuring the characters from Heroes! If you would like to request something, please head over to my blog on tumblr (@fire-emblem-drabbles) and see if my requests are open!





	1. Please, Love Me (Alfonse)

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my earlier pieces, its also yandere so if you're not about that feel free to skip!

Alfonse remembers when Anna first managed to summon you; when you became their summoner… _his summoner._ How you looked strange in clothing from your world, fumbled for the first time with Breidablik and managed to summon Takumi; how they all managed to defeat the incoming enemy and celebrate.

He remembers your proper introduction. The cute way you shyly introduced yourself, and how when you were gifted the cloak you had problems saying yes. He remembers being cold at first; after all, if he never got close in the first place, it wouldn’t hurt when you eventually left. But… that was different now. 

He remembers how you cried upon summoning your first rare hero, and how you were so happy you pulled him in for a hug. He accepted, not wanting to be rude- even then your arms felt right around him- but you quickly retracted, remembering how he felt. Even then, his facade of acting cold had faded quick. Without even trying, you had made way into his heart.

So many fond memories, so many new heroes; he worried one of them would come to replace him but… you always seemed to have time for him, at least once a day. You made sure to seek him out! Then again… you did patrol every day. You saw many heroes every day… But surely, he was as special to you as you were to him?

* * *

 

“I miss spending this time with you, you know? Our army has grown so much, we hardly have time with each other now.” Alfonse has insisted you take an outing with him; not that you would have disagreed, you were of the opinion both of you needed a little break.

“Me too, _____. I enjoy it when its just the two of us.” You were close, but not close enough. The two of you weren’t far, in fact, you were just hidden in the castle’s garden, lying among the grass watching the clouds go by.

“I like having all the heroes, don’t get me wrong… but sometimes I miss being small. When I could bug you all day, or when you were still pretending you didn’t like me.” You giggled, but Alfonse sighed, blushing a little.

“It was an honest mistake _____. Can’t you forgive me?”

“I never held it against you, silly. I know what you’ve been through with Zacharias… And I don’t blame you for a second. I can’t imagine what I would do if I lost you so suddenly…” And there went his heart, beating rapidly just at your words.

“I would ever do that.” He didn’t intend to sound so serious.

“I know you wouldn’t. You would want to leave me anyway, I’m too precious to you now.” You giggled mischievously, holding his hand now too. “You know Alfonse? Chrom says we share a bond like him a Robin, do you think that’s true?” You were casually waving his hand with yours. He couldn’t help but glance at you. Didn’t you know what you were doing to him?

“Well…” He took a deep breath. “I’d like to think so, you’re very important to me _____.”

“You’re important to me too.” You squeezed his hand a little. Why were you always so affectionate? It drove him insane.

“But…”

“But what?” You sounded offended.

“Nothing, I think I just hold you a little more important is all.” he laughed, somehow keeping his voice even.

“What does that mean?” You sat up to stare at his lying form, his hand coming with you. “Y-you can’t just say that to me so casually Alfonse!” Was the blush on your cheek just his imagination?

“Nothing, nothing.” He laughed a little more. It was fun to tease you. But he brought you out here to tell you the truth, after all. Even if it did make his heart beat faster, or his palms start a cold sweat.

“That’s not nothing!” You leaned over him, blocking the sky from his view. “Please, tell me?” You looked so cute, looking at him like that. Eyes trained on only him, mouth in a small pout. The thought occurred that you might look cuter under him, though, so he did just that. Playfully it seemed, he tackled you, so that you were the one on your back, and he loomed over you, with a smile on his face. “Alfonse?” You stared up now, eyes wide and face shaded. Indeed, it was much cuter.

“At first I was afraid to grow close… but now I’m afraid to lose you. Isn’t that strange, _____?”   His legs were on either side of your hip, his face looming down. This was getting bad quick, but you couldn’t get the blush on your face.

“I… I’m here aren’t I? You can’t lose me when I’m under you.” You tried to smile, though it may have been forced. Something felt wrong, but at the same time, you’ve been waiting so long for something like this…

“Do you love me?” The words made your heart stop, the smile on his face never falling. You didn’t know how to respond. “It’s okay to love me. Please, I want you to love me.” He sounded desperate, he now held your face in this hands.

“I-I do love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, Alfonse.” Your voice was so quiet, but Alfonse was close enough that the words ghosted over his lips.

“I love you too, Gods do I love you too.” You wanted to cry, though, for happiness or some other reason, you weren’t quite sure. This was… good right? What you always wanted? Why did it feel so wrong?

“I-its okay Alfonse, I won’t leave you…” You rested your arms around his neck, and he stared into his eyes.

“No, I won’t let it happen again.” His eyes seemed void, but he still had his smile. “I won’t let you leave me… please don’t leave me…” His lips met yours as if to seal your fate. His kiss was soft, caring; they felt pleasant against your own, but you didn’t have it in you to kiss back. Alfonse didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he didn’t care? All you knew was, what was supposed to be the happiest moment in your life just felt so wrong.


	2. Just Let me Have You (Alfonse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also yandere folks! Back at it again with the sweetest Bench boi in Askr, Alfonse! It's short but... a little suggestive hehe.

You had been avoiding Alfonse lately; he had been acting strangely. Standing too close to you, shielding you from other heroes view, even hesitating to let you lead your own army in battle! You figured he was just being protective; Sharena said he was like that with her for a long while, so you figured giving him some space to get over it would help. And for a time, it did. But you saw him, from the corner of your eye from time to time, always with that sad look on his face. Even if he wasn’t by you all the time he was… watching.

But it seemed his time watching was drawing to an end.

* * *

 

Mouth covered by a gloved hand; one arm around your neck dragged into a dark room with the door shut behind you. Slight breathing from whoever grabbed you from behind; a sigh, it seemed. Perhaps in content, seeing how snugly the person had pulled you against themself. Whoever had pulled you into what you assumed was a closet just held you for a moment. You were too scared to really move.

“I wish you would just let me have you.” You recognized that voice instantly. It was Alfonse. “I love you so much _____” His voice was a whisper in your ear, a shiver crawling down your spine. His hand didn’t leave your mouth, but the arm around your neck moved so he could cradle your waist. You gasped as you felt his hips rock against your own, feeling him against you. “Can’t you feel how much I need you?” Finally, his hand left your mouth so you could breathe better, but it went to hold the other side of your hip. You couldn’t escape his grip, or move to face him. His head rested on your left shoulder and blew gently into your ear.

“A-alfonse, what is this?” You were embarrassed, upset, confused, and enjoying this but you dare not admit that. He tilted his head a little, placing a sweet kiss on your neck.

“I’m just taking a little…” He cooed, nuzzling your neck a little. “What else am I supposed to do when you avoid me like that?” he sighed a little bit. “If you won’t give yourself to me freely, I’m afraid I’ll just have to take you.”

“This isn’t funny” Your breath hitched after your words, due to his rocking hips and bold lick along your jaw.

“I’m not joking _____. I’ve never been more serious.” Slowly, he turned the two of you, before turning you to face him. You were shoved against the back wall, Alfonse still taught against you. You looked into his eyes in the dark, your own wide and fearful. “I want all of you; your touch, your words, and most of all your love… and I hate to take it by force… but I can’t seem to live without it.” When had he taken off his gloves? One warm hand held your face, the other crawling up your quickly heating skin to right under your clothing. Alfonse was willing and ready, but it still seemed like he was waiting for you.

“Alfonse I… don’t want this. Not like this.” He shook his head, and placed a gentle kiss on your cheek.

“I was afraid you would say that…” He closed his eyes, as if sad by what he was about to do. “I’ll have to make you crave it as much as I do, then.”


	3. Spread the Love (Sharena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is perfectly cute, I had forgotten I wrote it! Mentions of brave Veronica, but I don't think she makes an appearance.

You had just met some new heroes; to be precise, more brave heroes were willing to come to your aid. And now more than ever did you feel you needed their help. But among them was a girl you never expected. No, you never thought you would come to like Princess Veronica but… her alternate self wasn’t nearly as threatening. No, when everyone else was afraid to meet and speak with her, it was Princess Sharena who rose up. Friends with every hero no doubt, for Sharena had just spent the better half of the afternoon speaking with her, and no doubt the two were already close. But you caught her soon after she left, intent on telling her some very important things.

“Sharena!” You called, raising your arms up in the air.

“_____!” She called back, running towards you and jumping into your arms. You caught her, and spun her in a tight hug. A usual greeting between the two of you.

“I love you so much, you know that?” You giggled, brushing your nose against hers.

“Not as much as I love you!” She cooed, placing a kiss on the tip of your nose now. “But, was there something you needed from me?” She asked holding you at arms length.

“Oh, I was just wondering” You began to sway while still holding her, and she did the same until the two of you were having your own little dance. “How was talking with Veronica? She’s a sweetheart, right?” You smiled.

“Oh absolutely!” Sharena nodded vigorously, grinning all the while. “She seemed so excited when I called her my friend. Oh _____, it was great.” Sharena was a giggling mess, though you didn’t really mind as it halted your little dance.

“Sharena, you are far too good for this world!” Before she had a chance to say otherwise, you gave her a swift kiss on the lips. “And I refuse to hear any hearsay otherwise.” You smiled at her.

“Well… if I wasn’t here to spread the love, who would?” She asked.

“That’s why we need you here! Together, the two of us can spread all this joy and love!” You took her hands in yours, and rose them above your heads. “I need your help to do it Sharena!”

“Oh I’m so excited! How do we begin?” she asked, eyes shining.

“Well… it starts a little something like…. This!” You pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then took off running. Sharena let out a gasp before following.

“I’ll get you back for that, _____! You can’t escape my love forever!” But they two of you were all giggles and happiness as you ran around, bringing a smile to anyone who saw you.


	4. Ephemeral (Alfonse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in October, I tried to do like... a fic a day with a month-long prompt list called write-o-ween? I only got like, a week in but this was part of it.

It had been… he didn’t know, maybe two, three weeks since you had returned to your world from Askr. Alfonse didn’t care for the number, all he knew was it had been too long since he had last seen your face. He cursed himself for being so cowardly; all that time with you, wasted because he couldn’t admit how he truly felt. It was only when you were gone did Alfonse realized the extent of his feelings. Every moment knowing you were moving on from your time here, your time with him, tore his heart into pieces.

There had to be a way to bring you back to him. What was that rite Anna did? Could he open the door to your world? He was willing to do anything to have you in his arms again, tell you how much he needed you to be him. But what else could he do besides call out your name?

~*~

You woke with a start, heart pounding in your chest and ears ringing. Despite it hurting, you swiveled yourhear left, then right, then left again. You were sure you heard him. Alfonse screamed your name as if it were his dying breath. Realizing you were lying in your bed, you let out a deep sigh, placing your hand on your forehead. Was it simply a bad dream? You could swear he was right net to you, his cry was so loud. You dropped your hand to hold it in your palm, sleepy brain going over the details.

“Alfonse?” There was a crack in your sleepy voice, but you shook your head. “Who am I kidding, he’s gone.” You would doubt he ever existed, but you could remember every detail of him; from his voice, his hair, how he always worried for you or the look he got when he was deep in thought… Why did you leave him without letting him know how you felt? Your time with him was ephemeral, who could blame you for wanting more?

You sighed again, standing on unsteady legs. Where did you put Breidablik? Your legs carried you to your closet, and opening it you found its telltale glow. But… strangely enough, you could feel it calling you. Not unusual in Askr, but you thought its magic was useless here. You couldn’t summon without the stones anyways… what was the harm in holding it? “…Might as well wear the robe too.” You grabbed the white robe off its hanger, and took the glowing gun (it worked pretty well as a night light, you had to admit) and padded over to your living room.

You felt ridiculous but so familiar. It hadn’t been long at all since you left, and Breidablik fit in your grip as always. You could just see the dramatic flair of your robes. It was… comforting. Slowly, you lifted the gun, your heart beating faster for some reason. You had felt this since the last time you summoned a hero but… that was months ago.

You paused, lowering Breidablik, suddenly remembering Alfonse. Was he missing you as much as you were him? You hoped so…. With him on your mind, you raised Breidablik once more; your finger twitched on the trigger. You knew nothing would happen but….. you wanted to pretend to be in Askr once more.

~*~

His throat was a little sore, but Alfonse was glad no one could hear him this night. How many times had he called out, hoping to hear your voice in return? He knew not, but even once was too many. Was there really no way to return to you?

But there began the pulling; it wasn’t violent, in fact, it was… rather comforting. Urging him to go somewhere, to find something. He wasn’t moving of his volition, but he could see the world around him slowly fade to a comforting blue light. But, he found he wasn’t alarmed; merely confused. When his feet hit the ground again, where ever he stood was dark; there was a soft light behind him (not unlike the glow of whatever brought him here), and dark figures (furniture he assumed), but nothing like the forest he had escaped to earlier in the day. It was only when he heard a light gasp did he turn, only for the sound to leave him now.

The source of the soft blue light was a familiar weapon, highlighting delicate features. Neither person could speak, each in disbelief of what they were seeing. “Is, is it really you?” Your voice was so soft, Alfonse could still hear the sleep in it. He realized how late it must have been then– did you just wake up?

“_____” Your name was like a prayer on his lips, breathless and quiet. He took a few careful steps, and you didn’t move. Alfonse threw his inhibitions away, pulling you into his arms.

“Alfonse.” You said his name with so much raw emotion, he could swear you were crying. You held fast to him, unwilling to untangle your arms from around his neck. It was really him, here in your house with you. You don’t know how you did it, how Breidablik managed, but frankly, you didn’t care. “I should have never left you. I-I…” You held each other at arm’s length. Even in this emotional moment, the words were hard to find.

“I love you.” Alfonse found his first, his smile soft and serene. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but… this time without you has been a hell longer than the heaven I felt when you were with me.” Your words caught in your throat, but you smiled and nodded.

“Gods I love you too, I love you so much. I can’t believe your here with me…” You pulled him back into the hug, which he graciously accepted. “I don’t care about the details, I just want to indulge in you. I never want to be away from you again.” Your voice was muffled, but Alfonse heard you loud and clear.

“I won’t let you leave me again. I promise to always be with you, now and forever.” Alfonse wasn’t sure what would happen now, but as long as he had you, he found he wasn’t scared anymore. The two of you had faced countless battles together, faced war and strife– what couldn’t you do together?


	5. An Unexpected Meeting (Hrid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster ask, and written in that span of time where we first saw Hrid and didn't have him as a unit yet so, it may seem a bit out of character. But like, he's an incubus he's gonna be h o r n y.

“Were you perhaps expecting something different?” His laugh danced around the room, bouncing off you and the walls the same. “Or do you usually stare like this?” He winked, and you felt your body flush. Not even a minute into this encounter and you were in too deep.

“A-actually, I was expecting something different.” You cursed the stutter in your voice, but the man’s expression dropped. You couldn’t even look at him fully. “I was trying to summon a familiar not, um… well… an incubus…” Your voice dropped with every word, you couldn’t even look at him. “Could you um, maybe, cover up?” You added. He wasn’t before you naked, but his chest was all but bare before you.

“A familiar?” He chuckled a bit. “You must be a strong one if you summoned me doing that.” He smirked and leaned in close to you. “I wouldn’t mind playing with you for a while little witch, sounds like fun compared to my usual gig.” He could see the stars in your eyes after his words.

“You would? Truly?” He could daresay your smile lifted him up more than a normal days work might. It was… precious.

“Ah ah ah, not to fast, what would I get out of this?” He stood back to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m happy to help, but you know nothing is free.”

“Oh… well…” You looked around your cluttered room, to the left, the right, the crude summoning circle you drew with soapstone. “Um, what do you want?” You asked, lamely. He couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips, sharp fangs daring to peak beyond pink lips.

“I’m so happy that you asked.” If possible, his lips curled into an even bigger smirk. “I think, for the time being, I’d just like to remain with you, little summoner.” He watched your face change to one of confusion; your brows furrowed together, you pouted a little and huffed.

“Remain with me? What good does that do you?” At least you weren’t as dense as he first figured, though the look still stayed on your face, so perhaps he was overestimating you.

“You do know we Incubui can get our energy other ways?” He asked you and watched as your eyebrows raised in amazement. Already how expressive you were was proving to be amusing.

“Well for one seeing the cute blush on your face helps.” He couldn’t help the laugh that left him as you flushed even more. “So, what do you say little summoner, do we have a deal?” He held out his hand, and you went to reach for it, but paused.

“Call me _____, alright?” You looked up at him expectantly, hoping to receive a name in return.

“You can call me Hrid.” He snatched your hand from the midway point and pulled your body snug against his. “And now, little summoner, you’re mine.” You didn’t really have the chance to shudder at the tone of his voice, because before you could process it, his lips were against yours, sealing your fate is a much more serious way than a handshake ever could.


	6. Quite Unexpected (Fjorm)

When you had first come to her aid in Nifl, Fjorm was impressed with your prowess; she had never met anyone who could lead others so flawlessly, who commanded in such a way that others trusted their orders with little question. She was happy to follow you. But, she was surprised to find how different you were outside of battle. Who you were in battle what she expected but… that’s not who you really are, is it?

“Fjorm its so good to have you with us!” Once everyone was sure it was safe, you let your guard down, eager to greet your newest recruit. “And I’m glad you’re doing better as well!” You were practically bouncing before her, but she could only smile a little.

“Yes I um.. glad to be here too.” She offered a smile back, but you went ahead and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m really sorry what’s happening to you, and I swear, the Order of Heroes will do everything in its power to help you.” You pulled back from her shocked face and grinned at her. “But I hope you can come to enjoy your time here with us as well; there’s no need to be serious all the time.”

“I… really didn’t expect you to be like this.” Softly, she removed your hands from her shoulders. “The way you led us in battle… I guess I got a different impression of you.” She shook her head a little, but you just grinned.

“Yeah, I understand. But there, I have to be serious. Everyone’s lives are in danger, and if I mess up, something terrible could happen… but here, with its safe? I can be a little silly, a little strange.” You now grabbed her hands, raising them up and down excitedly. “I really think it helps with morale, too. Who wants to fight for someone who’s all serious and mopey all the time anyway?” Fjorm could only nod dumbly as you began leading her, rather quickly, by hand. “So, come on, I know just the thing to lift your spirits!”

“O-oh?” Fjorm wasn’t so sure.

“Yeah! Alfonse has been a little uptight lately too– if we play a small prank on him I’m sure he’ll smile again!” Fjorm wasn’t too sure about that, but seeing the smile splayed out on your face, she couldn’t find it in her to disagree. Maybe she could get used to this goofy summoner; she certainly needs her own reason to smile through all this.


	7. Don't You Love Me? (Hrid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is yandere prompt!!

Life had just taken a hold over you; there was so much to do in the Order of Heroes, and with the holiday season drawing closer, you couldn’t spend as much time with the heroes as you usually would. Its a shame, too, you had gotten new Heroes just over a month ago, and you had hardly been able to show them the ropes before duty pulled you elsewhere.

One of those Heroes had actually been Hrid, and from what you heard he had actually was very well adjusted here. That was good, hopefully, he was spending time with his sisters too. Life here could be difficult at times, so family was important. You usually saw him during your morning patrol, but in the evenings you could never seem to find him; he was always waiting in the same spot to greet you, offer his help, even raise your mood. All in all, he was kind and charming, and you were glad to have him here.

Your nightly patrol was nearly over; if it were the morning, Hrid would be waiting near the end of the courtyard to greet and speak for a little bit but right now you had a warm bed to look forward to…

“There you are!” A gloved hand caught yours, and you could feel their chill even through the leather. “I was worried I missed you, but here you are.” There Hird stood, smiling down at you. “I had been trying to catch you here these past few nights, but I kept missing you until now.” He laughed a bit, though it died down softly.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hrid, but… why didn’t you just catch me when we speak in the morning?” You cocked your head to the side, and he let out a little sigh.

“Forgive me but, is it bad to want a more private conversation with you?” He had half a smile and gave a shrug as well. A shiver racked your form, and you nodded.

“That’s fine, but can we do it somewhere a little warmer? That weather is getting to me I fear.” You sniffled once and dropped his hand to pull your cloak around yourself.

“Of course, I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner!” He seemed a little flustered but ushered you in by the crook of your arm. Now that you thought about it, his own quarters were very close to here– it was probably why you found him in that particular spot in the courtyard daily. Soon enough, he had guided you there, where a fire was already started, lighting the dark room with warm light.

Without hesitation, you rushed past him to kneel next to the fire, holding your hands out to it and sighing in relief. You heard Hrid chuckle behind you, but before you could answer with something snarky, you sneezed as well. The heat was comforting, but still, another shiver hit you; you could even feel the goosebumps rising on your skin.

“You weren’t kidding, were you?” He was still laughing, but you could hear him moving a chair closer so you didn’t have to kneel on the floor.

“Aww man I’m too busy to get sick…” You sat in the provided chair, sighing. Hrid moved another closer to the fire and sat next to you, staring into its depths.

“It must be hard being the Order of Heroes only Summoner, huh?” His voice was quieter now. He didn’t look at you as he spoke, but with his elbows on his knees, and his hands folded under his chin, you could see flame dancing in his eyes. He finally broke away from the flame and faced your gaze.

“Oh um, yeah, I suppose so. I have a lot of jobs but… I don’t think I would want it any other way.” You said softly. You couldn’t look into his gaze for long, suddenly it was too intense for you; now it was your turn to stare into the depths of the fire, wisps dancing in the depths of your eyes. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, though. I like being so helpful.”

“Don’t you want more time with the people you care for though?” He frowned a little, and you could still feel his gaze. “More time for… me?” His voice was so soft, you could swear it never happened in the first place.

“Time like now?” You cast him a small smile, and he looked away from you. Whether it was the glow of the fire or his own blush, you couldn’t tell, but the heat on Hrid’s face remained all the same.

“It’s just….” He sighed and shook his head, bright eyes catching your own. “It feels like you’ve been ignoring me. Don’t you love me?” You stared, agape and unsure how to respond.

“Hrid I… I didn’t even know you felt that way…” Somehow you managed the words out, your body warm for a whole new reason. “I…”

“I-I thought it was obvious…” His eyes were wide, still staring into yours even as you stared at the dancing shadows on the floor. “And I thought that you… You, you do love me, right?” His hands, still cold as ever, caught one of yours that was closest. With your hand clasped within his, and such a desperate look on this face, you were once again brought to silence. “You have to love me, I don’t know what I would do without your love.” Despite the warmth of the fire you felt, again a chill traveled up your spine; how do you respond to that? If you did have any feelings for him before, the fear you felt seizing your heart dashed it all away. What you thought might have been desperation in his eyes was falling, fading into madness and hope.

“Hrid perhaps now isn’t the best time to discuss this…” Your voice was falling with the look on his face, the absolute horror overtaking him.

“Come again, _____?” He shook his head once, smile coming right back into place. You tried to tug your hand from him, but his cool grip on it had only increased. “I don’t think I quite caught what you said.”

“I um….” You took a deep breath. If you remained calm, you could get out of this situation. Get help, from Fjorm, Gunnthra, Alfonse; anyone who could help you, or get Hrid the help he needed. “Silly me I just…. I was scared to admit how much I loved you. I love you so much that I… I just, thought it would scare you.” You stopped struggling, and managed a smile; your free hand rose now, resting gently on his cheek. It was strange, you could feel the heat of his blush pooling in the center of his cheek, but all around it was cool in stark contrast.

“That’s okay, that’s perfectly fine!” His voice rose, and he sounded so childishly excited, perhaps you could excuse what you thought you felt, what you heard mere moments ago. “I probably love you even more than that, so loving me so much is… good….” He moved one of his cool hands to rest over yours on his cheek, and gave you what you could only call an earnest smile.

“You really are cute.” You smiled a but more, feeling the adrenaline slowly leave you. What were you even scared about? This was Hrid; he would never hurt you, and he even told you himself how much he adores you. He smiled and leaned into your touch, a sigh of content leaving his lips.

“Would you… stay with me tonight? I don’t want to wake up and see this was a dream. If I got to hold you close, even just tonight…” He closed his eyes and left a smile to reach his face.

“Oh, I…” You froze again, feeling the blush creep on your cheeks and neck. If you didn’t leave now… would you ever be able to? Could you tell others of the intense fear you felt, of the crippling grip he held on your hand for but a second?

“Yes I… I think I’d like that, Hrid.” You’d like to believe it was just a mistake, anyway.


	8. Bad Habits (Loki)

“Oh this is so gross…” You growled out, rubbing at your chin. “I hate this so much go away go away.” You couldn’t see it yet, but you could feel it. Like you were a teenager again, you could feel an angry bump growing right under your chin.

“Love, you know if you keep touching it, it will only get worse.” Loki’s voice cooed from behind you, but you let out another angry sigh.

“I want it to go away though! It’s gross and I don’t like it.” You whined, rubbing at it some more.

“Do you need a distraction, then?” She stood and moved towards you, taking your hands and holding them in hers. You looked her in the eyes, pouting a bit and sighing.

“Give me my hands back, Loki.” She grinned and placed a kiss atop each of them.

“Nope, you’re just going to keep touching your face.” She hummed and took your hands and placed them around her neck. You rested your hands there as hers snaked around your waist. “Isn’t this better?” You swayed a little with her, rolling your eyes a bit.

“I can’t stop thinking about it, honestly.” Even now, holding the woman you love, your hand itched to rise and rub at the growing bump.

“Goodness me, I suppose I’ll just have to distract you even more then.” She leaned in to press her forehead against yours, tilting her head a little bit as well. “However will I go about doing that…?” You felt her fingering drumming against your hips slowly and she pulled you flush against herself.

“Well I dunno…” You hummed as well, blatantly staring down at her lips. Her tongue darted along them teasingly, and you smiled a little. “I just can’t think of anything we could do while so close like this…” Your voice was a whisper, but you couldn’t help the giggle that trailed behind it, and your grin that followed.

“You know, I think I might have an idea…” She leaned in even closer to you, and you wasted no time in meeting her lips. Loki was always a tease, but when you kissed she liked to take things slow as if to memorize the way your bodies and lips seemed to melt perfectly together. Needless to say, with her attention, you were much distracted from your previous plight.


	9. To Protect You (Alfonse)

You always started your day by taking a few minutes for yourself in bed. Alfonse didn’t blame you, the order expected a lot out of you and personal time could be hard to come by. Then you got dressed, but he always looked away, to respect your privacy. Alfonse was a gentleman, after all. Once you were dressed, and had freshened up a little, you made way to the dining hall. Depending on the day of the week, you would spend time with certain groups of heroes. It rotated biweekly, your company was always sought after by different heroes. Today you were hanging out with some of the heroes from Valentia, smiling and laughing with them as if they were your closest friends. But you acted like that with all the heroes; perhaps though, one could say all the heroes were you’re closest friends.

Alfonse wondered then, what did that make him?

But after breakfast, you had to go about your duties. Do your patrols, work on tactics, and the like. It was never the same, but Alfonse knew you were methodical, and you only spent so long at one place. Yes, he had memorized your schedule, all in an effort to protect you, though. Knowing where you were all day every day put him at ease. If something were to happen, he would know where to locate you and be at your side in an instant. Mostly, because, if he didn’t have duties of his own to attend well… he was right there with you.

At least, that’s how it use to be.

The new year had come, and the month was hardly beginning. Most heroes were celebrating, escaping the cold and having a good time but…. Alfonse was panicking; it seemed you had taken the phrase “new year, new me” too seriously because you had uprooted your entire schedule. Everything was out of order, and Alfonse couldn’t seem to find you long enough to keep track of where you went next. His fear was consuming him, eating away at any rationality he may have had left in him. If he didn’t know where you were, he couldn’t protect you. If he couldn’t protect you, you could die. And if you died, Alfonse didn’t see any point in anything after that. You were the light of his life, his shining sun in the gray that was war.

You had to be protected from it.

~*~

It was still getting dark in the early evenings, you never felt like you had enough time. You tried to change your schedule a little to accommodate the missing daylight hours, but it seems rising earlier only served to make you sleepy early as well. It was hardly dinner time when you found yourself yawning, covering your mouth and crinkling your eyes. Perhaps some rest would do you good; you were no help to the Order if you weren’t properly rested. And it seemed, for once, you were well caught up with all your, so with not much else to bide your time over you could rest. But, if sleep failed you, you did have a few books you wanted to catch up on as well…. Well distracted by your thoughts, you took the familiar path to your room, completely obvious to the eyes that followed you.

Alfonse had been asking around for you, innocent enough as most heroes were use to him doing so. They teased, of course, the Summoner couldn’t go anywhere without their little puppy following, but if only they knew how deep his devotion was.

You made it to your room fine (not that you had reason to expect otherwise) but as you went to close the door, someone caught the door. “Wait a moment _____!” That was Alfonse, and to your surprise, he sounded very worried.

“Alfonse, is everything alright?” You pulled the door open properly to view him, reading the panic in his features. He was your wide eyes and straightened himself. Best to pretend you didn’t see him like that. 

“Yes, yes it’s fine, sorry…” He laughed a little, giving you a smile. One you returned only in half; you weren’t quite convinced. “I just… wanted to talk to you in private, and I saw you heading this way and figured I may as well take my chance.” He was so nervous, heart already beating faster at what was he doing. But, that was the thing– Alfonse wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to see you. To be with you, gods just to see that you’re okay.

“Oh, of course, come in then.” You ushered him into your room and closed the door behind him, casually sitting on the bed after. How could you be so comfortable around him when he himself was a whirlwind of emotions just from being alone with you?

“I-I just…” He didn’t mean to stutter, how out of character for him… He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I haven’t seen you much lately, and I guess I got worried.” He laughed a little awkwardly, offering up a small smile when the sound faded and the tension he felt filled him.

“Oh, that.” You smiled and waved at him dismissively. “No need to worry, I’m just starting my day little earlier than usual to try and catch more sunlight!” You assured him. “I’m still around doing my duties, I guess we just don’t see one another as often because of it…” You half frowned, but it seemed you didn’t have much else to say on the subject.

“But..” Alfonse couldn’t control how sad he sounded, emotion leaking into his voice when he sought to shove it away in a dark corner. “I had… memorized every part of the day, so we could always be together… so I could…” his voice wavered and the both of you were silent a moment. You, processing the words he spoke, and Alfonse trying to find the right thing to do next. You nearly spoke, but he started again. “H-how can I protect you if I don’t know where you are _____?” He sounded close to tears and the both of you could tell. If you felt anything ill to him before he spoke those words, they were gone now.

“Oh Alfonse…” Your voice was soft, a kind of pitying tone he didn’t mind hearing in your honeyed voice. “Come here.” You gestured vaguely to yourself and your bed and Alfonse didn’t hesitate to crumble into you, not daring to sniffle or hiccup but letting the tears flow the same.

“It makes me really happy to hear that, you know? I love knowing you’ll be around to protect me…” You ran your fingers through his hair, unsure of the words you were saying. Of what you should say. It kind of… earthed you, seeing him like this. You thoughts wandered a little. He… wouldn’t be acting this way if he didn’t care, right?

“H-how can I protect you if I’m weak like this though?” he pulled away only so he could look into your eyes. “You deserve me stronger than this.”

“But I want you as yourself, no matter how strong of weak you view yourself.” You used your free hand to cradle his cheek and wiped the tears still falling down his face with your thumb. “What’s important is that you’re here now, okay? And so am I. I’m safe because of you.”

“You really think so?” he wiped the stray tears from his face. “All… all I want is for you to be okay. If that means I still have to get stronger, than so be it but _____… I just want you to know, its all for you.” He managed a smile, one you returned to him in full now.

“As long as you’re by my side… I’ll be there to give you strength when you think you lack it, okay? I want to lift you up and make you feel happy.”

“You’re… too kind.” Alfonse hardly expected this kindness out of you, but he was so happy to receive it. “I want to do that for you too. To give you happiness, to pull you up and comfort you, all of that…” He focused on your eyes now, seeming to grow more serious. “_____, I–”

“Hello, _____ I’ve been knocking for like a minute! I can hear you in there!” The both of you abruptly turned to the door, where Anna’s voice called through.

“Um, can it wait?” You asked awkwardly, glancing at Alfonse who was still half in your lap.

“No it cannot wa- oh” She pushed the door open anyways and paused seeing the tear-stained face of Alfonse in your embrace. “I’ll um, tell everyone the two of you will be at the war council meeting about 10 minutes late, okay?” You both nodded graciously, and she bolted out of the room, sure to close the door behind her. You and Alfonse, once alone, turned to each other. You were sure your face looked just as red as his, though neither of you moved to speak.

“We should um, get ready to head to that meeting…” How could you have forgotten about that? That’s why your afternoon was clear!

“Y-yeah I agree.” Alfonse scrambled from your grasp, and you found you missed his warmth.

“I’ll go on ahead… uh, feel free to freshen up in my bathroom and all that.” Alfonse just nodded, too embarrassed to even meet your gaze now. You quickly moved to the door and hesitated there a moment before speaking again. “For what its worth… I love you.” And like that, you were off to leave Alfonse behind a blushing, confused mess.


	10. Important to Me (Sharena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a 420 raffle prize!

It was hardly a week ago, but you were still wracked with guilt. You had been stupid out fighting again, taking too little men with you. So of course, the enemy was quick to gain an advantage over you. You probably would have taken a bad hit had Sharena not pushed you out of the way and taken it herself. It was nothing lethal, and the rest of your company was quick to deal with the company, but after seeing her hurt you were quick to retreat with the rest of your group. And by now, she was nearly ready to get back onto the battlefield, but here you were still worrying over her.

“Listen, I know we’ve talked about this before but now that you’re stuck in this bed, you have to hear me out all the way.” You frowned down at Sharena as she gave you a pouting look.

“Aww come on _____, I was only trying to protect you! My stitches are nearly ready to come out anyways!” She lifted her shirt to show you her side to see that, yes, in fact, she was nearly battlefield ready!

“S-sharena… that’s not the point,” You looked away from her exposed stomach, tugging at your collar a bit. “I mean to say, what you did back there wasn’t necessary. I should have taken that hit, for the fault in my own tactics…” You sighed, shaking your head. “You should never have to suffer for my stupidity.”

“Hey…” Her voice was soft and she was pouting again. “Come closer” She gestured to lean in closer to her, as she still couldn’t move much due to the stitches. You humored her, and leaned down and in. She reached up, and held your face in her hands. “You shouldn’t be blaming yourself as much as you are, okay? Your so important to us, to me, I was happy to take that hit if it meant you would be okay.” She smiled then, and fearlessly kissed your nose.

“Sharena…” You sputtered, unable to find the words to say. “You’re important to me too, you know? How do you think I felt seeing you jump in front of a hit meant for me?” Your voice was suddenly filled with emotion, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “Sharena, I know you’re okay now and you will be okay, but seeing you jump in front of me that moment tore my heart in two. I didn’t know then if you were dead or alive if you would come out okay I.. I just…”

“Hey, hey…” Her hands, that still held your face, wiped you growing tears, and she gave you that wide smile you had come to adore so much. “So… maybe we both made mistakes. But we’re here now! We’re okay, and we’re having this talk.” Gosh, her smile always had such effects on you. You found yourself calming, your own smile coming to grace your face as well. “Honestly? I haven’t learned any better, though. Given the chance, I’d protect you 100 times over. You’re that precious to me _____.”

“That just means I have to apply myself more as a leader, learn more tactics and grow stronger my own way, so you never have to do that again. I don’t ever want to see you hurt like that, I can’t imagine what I’d be doing if it were something more serious.” You shook your head, yet you were still smiling.

“Look at us…” Sharena laughed a little but shook her head. “I had always hoped we would be the best of friends but, I hold you so much closer than that now. Your safety comes before all else not because the Order needs you, or we need you to win some war…” She closed her eyes, and shook her head a little. “I want your safety, your happiness because I love you more than anything in this world. That’s why I did it. Because just like you… the thought that you could get seriously hurt, maybe even die because you can’t defend yourself, scared me so much I.. just acted.”

“We’re both just, a couple of fools in love then huh.” You didn’t hesitate to move in closer and pull her into a hug. “We’ll have to work on that, then. We can’t just keep doing things like that in order to protect each other like that.” You laughed, and she joined you.

“Come on!” She patted her bed, and you rolled your eyes before joining her in sitting there. “I’ll just have to keep you close then, hm? Help you with all that studying, too! We’ll be an unstoppable duo… With our prowess, and our love, we’ll be unstoppable!” Sharena cheered, and you went on laughing softly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” You clasped your hand within hers, and sighed contentedly. “One day, our lives won’t be fight after fight, we’ll be able to slow down, and enjoy this love of ours… Because I, I do love you, so much.” You closed your eyes.

“I love you too, more then I know how to describe. But I intend to show you, really! Even if it’s not by protecting you, I’ll do it by… by…” Sharena seemed to be thinking of just all the things she could do to show you how much she adored you. You opened your eyes and smiled, turning to face her.

“You know, I think I can think of something…” You brought your free hand up to cup her cheek, and her bright eyes landed on yours. “May I?” You asked sweetly, smiling.

“O-oh! Be my guest!” Her voice was just as excited as always, but softer now, as if she were afraid to ruin the moment. But, her energy was part of the reason you loved her so much to begin with. But who were you to stall yourself of your desires? Without any more hesitation, you moved in to press your lips to hers, softer than you ever could have dreamed.

All of this, because she jumped in front of an attack without a moments hesitation; imagine if she were to actually try something romantic.


	11. Spring Time Surprise! (Alfonse, Bruno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begrudgingly, you agree to dress for the spring festival this year, though you can't help but feel a little awkward dressed as a bunny... Still, just when you think you're ready to head for the spring festival, you're reminded that the new heroes need to be escorted there as well. The heroes you find are happy to see you, but you and Alfonse are stunned at who you find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted this on tumblr it was just in time for the new spring units.... sorry I'm bad at updating here!

“Come on, we had a deal! If I’m putting this outfit back on, you have to at least try on the one Sharena had made for you _____!” Alfonse held out the costume to you, already dressed in the very cute (and… slightly suggestive) outfit he wore last year.

“A-Alfonse I’m just… not sure…” You backed up a little, holding your arms up defensively. “I mean I don’t mean to say Oboro did a bad job…” A shiver traveled up your spine, remember the dark look she could give her enemies… “I just.. don’t think such a thing suits me. I mean, imagine if I summoned a hero and they saw me wearing that?” You countered, trying your best to get out of this.

“Good thing you’re going to the festival, and not summoning anyone huh?” Sharena came out from behind Alfonse, grin on her face. “Come on _____, I thought you were going to be my super bun-bun pal?” She pleaded. “You’ll look so cute in this!” She insisted.

“Y-you did say I looked good, remember? I… think it would be nice if you could match with us.” You looked Alfonse right in the eyes, trying to read him. He became increasingly flustered, as did you so with a defeated sigh, you snatched the outfit from Alfonse.

“Don’t forget the ears!” Sharena adorned your head with the soft ears, cupping your face with them after she was done. “I just know you’ll look adorable.” She whispered. “Just in time for the new heroes!” And with that she urged you off to change, forcing you into the room and having Alfonse guard the door so you didn’t try to escape without being a proper bunny.

You stare down at the clothing and sigh defeated, before putting the outfit one. Staring the mirror you decided it wasn’t… too bad, but perhaps it showed a little too much chest… and maybe the skirt could have been a bit longer… But here you were, a springtime bunny. “Are you done? I’m coming in to check on you _____.” You were fully dressed and ready to beg Alfonse not to come in but he opened the door and looked right to you in your bunny glory. “O-oh…” He paused, taking a slow once over of you, and noticeable blushing. “It… really does suit you, _____.” Alfonse gave you a charming smile, trying his best not to seem as flustered as he was.

“Y-you think so?” You laughed a little, and did a spin for him, letting your skirt and ears fly. Alfonse smiled a little wider and nodded more enthused.

“Yeah, you’ll blend in perfectly at the spring festival!” He moved a little closer and offered his hand to you. “Shall we?” You try to ignore how the blood was rushing to your cheeks, and take his hand with a small nod.

“Oh but” The two of you had just made it outside your door, and Alfonse had kindly closed it behind you. “I nearly forgot! We have to greet the new heroes, and we can probably go there with them.” You smiled, turning to head to the summoning altar.

“Oh, more spring heroes? I wonder who it will be this year…” Alfonse mused. “I hope at least someone is excited to participate in the Spring Festival. It’s fun… if you can forget what you’re wearing.” He mused.

“Hey, well, this time we’re in it together.” You added, sending him a smile (and trying to ignore that you were still walking hand in hand). Soon enough, you made it to the summoning alter, where new heroes were waiting. Sharena caught up with you, and she seemed a little breathless.

“Oh my gosh!” She was panting and leaned heavily against Alfonse before regaining herself. “I came here to tell you that I had already escorted the new heroes to the festival, but it seems like I forgot two of them! The two I escorted tried to tell me who they were but… I think its best you get a look yourself.” Sharena decided. “I have to jog back, but when the four of you meet, tell me how it goes!” Just as fast as she came, Sharena was off again, nearly hopping back to the spring festival with a giggle in her wake.

“That was… strange.” You frowned a little, still paused with Alfonse just before the door to the altar.

“She didn’t let me get a word in edgewise…” Alfonse shook his head. “I wonder who it could be? Considering the people we’ve considered heroes lately, I suppose it could be anyone.”

“Only one way to find out.” You shrugged and took the initiative to open the door, admittedly a little pensive as you did so. The space that help the alter was a little quiet, but you could hear idle chatter coming from somewhere in there. One sounded like a girl, very familiar in fact, and another sounded like a man, just as familiar. Opened all the way, you could only gape.

“Oh, hello Summoner.” It was… Veronica. Not the Veronica you had come to know from another realm, but the younger sometimes sought to kill you, Veronica. “Hello to you as well, Alfonse.” She nodded to the man beside you with a small smile. She… was dressed as a bunny as well. A very cute bunny, you had to contain your coo of delight.

“H-hello Veronica.” You waved gently and tried your best to get a smile. “Is that um,” You paused to swallow the growing lump in your throat, and took the chance to glace at Alfonse, who looked just as shocked, confused, and flustered as you. “Is that your brother with you?” You asked softly, not even ready to say his name.

“It’s…” The man paused as well, seeing to consider his words carefully as well. “a pleasure to meet you, Summoner, Prince Alfonse…” The two of them watched one another a moment, and finally, the man spoke again. “You may call me Bruno.” The two of them looked… very cute together, but Alfonse seemed to have a problem finding his voice, and keeping from staring at Bruno. You couldn’t help but feel the same, but someone had to function for both of you.

“Princess Sharena told us you would be helping us get to the festival?” Veronica smiled, a knowing smile but didn’t say much more to it than that.

“I… suppose so.” Alfonse nodded, and you quickly did as well. “Um, we’ll lead the way, if you’d like to follow us?” You suggested, and Veronica nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” She clasped her hand with Bruno’s, and he lead her to the both of you seemingly painstakingly slow (you suspected they were moving at a perfectly normal rate, though). They came to you and when they came close, the four of you began to move. Not without Bruno being polite, of course, and bringing up idle chat.

“The two of you look.. very nice in the spring attire.” Bruno commented, and though you couldn’t see him, you suspected he had a smirk on his face.

“I agree! I think the ear’s and tail fit you quite well Summoner.” Veronica laughed (a sound you already were not use to, but you had to admit it was cute…) and tugged at your ears playfully. Part of you remembered then; she was still a child… perhaps she would be able to have some fun at the festival, and for the time being, all of you could forget about who was on whose side.

“Oh, well… thank you I suppose. I admit you look very precious yourself Veronica.” It was the truth, but perhaps too much because her response was suddenly much shyer.

“That’s… um, very kind of you to say.” Alfonse was staying relatively silent, though you couldn’t blame him it was a strange situation for the both of you to be in. You noticed he was still holding your hand, but it was a lot tighter now. Bruno spoke again, and you were beginning to think he was more devious than you first thought.

“Prince Alfonse, you seem to be holding the Summoner’s hand rather tight… If you excuse my curiosity, are you two an item?” The both of you were left to stammer and sputter, looking at one another for any form of answer, but as soon as your eye met and the both of you processed what was said, you blushed furiously and dropped one another’s hand. Admittedly, you were just as curious to hear the answer as Bruno and Veronica seemed to be, as the two of you had been in… a weird sort of “more than friends, not quite lovers” relationship for a while now but… neither of you had it in you to ask “what are we?”

“_____ is…” He snuck a look at your face, and once more blushed, taking a moment to consider his words before speaking.

“Oh, you made it!” Before Alfonse could speak, Sharena yelled and waved you all over. Alfonse couldn’t be happier for the distraction and guided the group to the other new heroes, who you saw as Marisa and Palla. They were talking amongst themselves, but you noticed they looked happy to see Veronica mostly. Sharena whisked her away with them and quickly found an excuse to leave you and Alfonse with Bruno, who now had the pleasure of seeing your confused, blushing faces.

“I never did get my answer.” he was smirking! Smirking! What a smug, pretty bastard.

“Well…” Alfonse looked to you, looked to Bruno, and then to the ground. “I… honestly can’t say, but I do know that _____ is very special to me.” Once more, he glanced at you, and you looked away blushing.

“That’s… good.” Bruno smiled, much more genuine than that teasing smirk he had before. “Because I… admit I’ve taken an interest in the two of you.” He moved in a little closer, enough not he could lean in and get much more intimate with the both of you. “I’d hate to have to choose between you.” The words were a little too husky for you to properly handle, and you had to hide your blushing face in your hands.

“B-bruno!” Alfonse was blushing just as bad, watching Bruno wide-eyed as the man once more gave the two of you a smirk. Bruno acted as if nothing was amiss though, and continued as if that exchange hadn’t just happened.

“I… need to find something here now. But I trust I’ll get to see you two again?” Bruno gently pulled your hands from your face and offered you a smile. Damn him, and damn that mask, because you would have loved to see the look in his eyes as he held your face like that.

“W-we’ll still be here.” You said, all the sudden rather shy under his gaze. You couldn’t find it in you to look away from his face. Alfonse was still just as taken aback as he watched Bruno hold you.

“I look forward to it then.” Bruno smiled once again, setting your heart aflutter, and brushed some stray hair behind your ears. He let go of your face, and turned to leave, before pausing a moment. “Stay cute, you two.” You could his soft chuckle as he walked away, off to find whatever it is he was looking for at the spring festival. You and Alfonse remained quiet a long moment, watching his retreating form.

“What… just happened?” Alfonse asked, glancing at you, still blushing and wide-eyed.

“I…” You paused, unsure what to say. “I’m not really sure.” You admitted. “Was… was he serious?” You met Alfonse’s gaze but quickly shied away remembering Bruno’s words. Was it… really that obvious you liked Alfonse? That you were attracted to Bruno as well? Sneaking a glance at Alfonse, you could tell a similar trial of thoughts was going through his mind.

“So…” Alfonse cleared his throat, finding the courage to meet your gaze once more. “I think after that, I have to repeat Bruno’s question… what are we _____?” Gently, he reached over to grab your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I think…” You looked over once more to the way Bruno had walked off in. You couldn’t see him anymore, but you still looked on. “I think that all depends on what Bruno has in store for us.” You squeezed Alfonse’s hand in return.

“What do you think he’s planning?” He asked, quietly.

“I… don’t think its anything sinister.” You admitted. “I think… he just likes teasing.” You said softly.

“I-I don’t know…” Alfonse shook his head, unconvinced. “If that’s his form of teasing, I don’t think we’ll last long _____.” You could already feel your heart start to beat again, remembering the way he brushed your hair behind your ear not minutes ago.

“Maybe you’re right…” You bit your lip a little. “But… You turned to him once more, and he curiously met your gaze. “If it lets me get closer to you, I’m all for it.” Alfonse blushed and looked to the ground, but didn’t try to move away from you.

“You… both of you, can be too much.” Alfonse sighed, but looked up at you, a small smile fitted with his blush. “I… can’t say I disagree, though.”


	12. Heart to Heart, With the Door Between Us (Alfonse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a mistake, you were never meant to walk in then, never meant to hear those words. Who knew they could hurt so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I sure do love happy endings.... and Alfonse....

Alfonse could only wonder how it came to this; how he was crumbled outside your door, near tears at his mistake. He could hear your soft sniffles already, your cries only making his heart hurt more. You were never meant to overhear that conversation with Sharena and Anna, never meant to have to hurt like this.

Alfonse was speaking with them, trying to seek advice. He had admitted, much to the teasing of the two of them, that he was smitten with you. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep you at a distance. You wiggled your way into his heart and there was no use denying. You, of course, had only wanted to abide by his wishes; he didn’t want to get close to you, to the heroes? You could respect that. Or, at least try. So it seemed, it was just in the job description to grow close, these things couldn’t be helped sometimes.

So you were tentative friends, and then loyal allies. And like these things do, your bond only grew and Alfonse fell in love with you. He tried his best to deny the loud beating of his heart when you were close, or the sweating of his palms when you so much as touched him. It was all to much, so for good or for worse, he would confess, if only to try and regain some of his focus. But of course, he was hoping you felt the same. You were never too keen on not getting close to heroes, anyway. And so he found himself speaking with Sharena and Anna; what had happened was a misunderstanding, you had walked in at the wrong time and taken things out of context.

“I was never meant to get close to them, how can I tell this to them without sounding rude?” he could understand why you got so upset hearing him say that; he would have felt much the same, had he been in your situation. There was little he could do in the moment to save the situation. Your words were a knife, then, cutting him open and mincing the pieces with every word you spoke.

“Oh,” Your voice broke with the first word, emotion betraying how you truly felt. “No need to worry, Alfonse, I-I understand.” Alfonse whipped around horrified at seeing you standing at the entrance of the meeting room. Before he could stop you, call your name, comfort you, you were gone, running down the hall trying not to cry aloud as you fled the scene.

Sharena and Anna couldn’t usher him out fast enough, Alfonse’s legs couldn’t carry him to your room before you had shut and locked the door. And thus he found himself, crumpled by the door, hand gripping the wood in desperation and shame.

“Please, you have to understand,” His voice was weak, horse with the emotion welling up inside of him. “What you heard us talk about, what I said–” You cut him off.

“Go away! I already know how you feel, if you didn’t want to be my friend, you should have just told me upfront!” His heart sank, because more than anything, he wanted to be so much more. He wanted to be in there to dry your tears; knowing it was he who caused them only fueled him to fix this more. Even if you didn’t feel the same, your friendship, the bonds the two of you had created together were worth too much to him now to just throw away.

“Please _____” Now he couldn’t help it; desperation filled his tone, and tears clouded his vision. “Those words were never meant to hurt you I just–” Again, you wouldn’t hear it.

“Just leave me alone! Haven’t you done enough?” He was silent, considering just leaving you as you asked. Perhaps, when you weren’t so upset when maybe Sharena or another hero had comforted you, he could tell you the truth; but for now, he couldn’t reach you. But he could still hear your soft sobbing, could imagine the tears streaming down your face. Alfonse took a deep breath, and wiped your own tears; it was now, when you needed to hear it, or never.

“I love you!” His words were muffled by the thick wood of your door, but he didn’t stop there. “When I was talking with Sharena and Anna, I was asking how best to confess to you, _____. I promise, I never meant to hurt you like this… I feel terrible for making you feel this way. Please, please, know I never meant to hurt you.” It was quiet in your room, and Alfonse couldn’t hear much of anything. He took that as your answer; you didn’t feel the same, but maybe, you wouldn’t be so upset at him when you emerged, and your friendship could at least be salvaged. Just as he stood, and prepared, your door clicked, and opened slowly. Alfonse watched as you peeked your head out to stare at him.

“Do… do you really love me?” You still sniffled a bit, and your cheeks were stained red with tears. Alfonse’s heart broke seeing you in that state all because of a mistake he made. He took a tentative step closer, speaking again.

“Of course I do, how could I not?” His voice was soft, and he could feel tears threaten his eyes again. “I was foolish to ever try and push you away.” You didn’t step away and allowed him to face you at the door. “I… understand if you don’t feel the same, after all this. What I said–” He was hushed when you pulled him into your room by the hand, closing the door behind him as you did so.

“I love you too,” Your voice was muffled now as well, but that was because you shoved it into his chest, pulling Alfonse into a hug and holding him tight. “Why do you think it hurt so much to think you didn’t like me?” Upon seeing tears in his eyes, your voice rose in pitch a bit, and you started sniffling again.

“I-it’s okay now though,” Alfonse attempted to comfort you because now he was crying at seeing you tear up again. “I love you so much, I never want to hurt you like that again.” Alfonse hugged you back just as tight. You were crying again at seeing him cry, and you realized, this would probably be a vicious cycle. You tried to not let that worry you now.

“It’s okay, I-I overreacted,” You were smiling, despite his tears, and started blubbering. “We’re okay now, we’re okay…” You cuddled into him, and Alfonse guided the two of you to your bed for more comfort.

“Y-yeah, we’ll be okay…” Alfonse laughed shakily, though he was still crying just as much as you were. “I’m still s-so sorry this happened.” He was carding his fingers through your hair, trying his best to comfort you, and himself.

“It’s okay…” You sniffled, using one hand to try and wipe your tears away. “Everything worked out in the end, right?” You smiled, and he did as well. “As long as I know you love me, I’ll be okay…” He kissed the top of your head and laid with you then, just holding you. This situation could have gone so much worse… Alfonse was glad he had the power to be able to confess to you like that; at least, in the future, it would be something fun to recount. For now, he was just glad everything ended up being okay…


End file.
